


Cold

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, May be slightly OOC, trade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Ruri and Rin go for a walk, and Rin doesn't like the cold. || trade fic for @transdenki on twitter!!





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transdenki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=transdenki).



> hi! i've never really written anything for arc v but i hope the characterisation is okay!

The breeze forced the young woman to shiver, pulling the light jacket further over her frame, tossing the short strands of green hair over the collar, cringing somewhat as they attempted to fly back into her face. As she scrunched her face up, she glanced towards her girlfriend, who’s long purple hair that fell from her in a waterfall had been put up into a ponytail. A soft smile appeared on the other’s features, as a cold hand reached out to grasp onto the taller girl’s, squeezing it softly.  
“Are you as cold as I am?” Rin mumbled the words, surprised to see that Ruri didn’t seem bothered by the cool air surrounding her.  
“No?” She glanced down towards her, smiling softly and blinking long lashes in her direction. “Do you want to borrow my scarf?”  
The dark red scarf in question was hardly around the girl’s neck; she hardly felt like she needed it at this moment in time. Without even taking a moment to wait for a response, she wrapped it around the apple-green girl’s neck, smiling softly down at her. With a soft kiss on the head, she squeezed the hand in hers.  
“That should warm you up nicely.” She added softly, leading her down the street to the coffee shop that they were en route to. The shorter of the two could only nod, the cold having forced her to stay quiet, in the hopes of keeping her energy on staying warm.  
“I thought spring was coming,” Rin sighed, imagining how Yugo would be reacting to such a chill – at least Ruri didn’t complain like that. “I didn’t expect the cold to suddenly come back with a vengeance.”  
Once they finally entered the café, and the heat could penetrate the frosty aura that now surrounded the two of them, Rin smiled properly now, looking towards the girl, then the menu.  
“I want a hot chocolate,” she spoke softly as she looked up at her once again, gaining a simple nod in response. With that, she left to find a seat. One by the window, where they could watch the world go by outside. It was perfect.  
After a few moments, two hot chocolates, adorned with cream and marshmallows, were placed down on the table, and Ruri took the seat across from her. The gaze on the window was broken, now focused on the dark-haired girl before her.  
“Thank you, should I pay you back or buy the next one?” She felt guilty about allowing the younger Kurosaki sibling to spend her money on her, even though Rin did all she could to ensure that her girlfriend was happy.  
“No, no. Think of it as a treat.” She giggled softly, taking a sip from her drink, with a gentle fluster upon her cheeks. “I like to spoil you whenever you actually let me.”  
She felt her own cheeks redden, as her gaze focused on the drink in front of her. “I love you, Ruri.”  
“I love you too!” She grinned in response.


End file.
